


Trickster

by the9thangel



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: (i guess), (that's a tag???), Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life, Smash Mansion, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9thangel/pseuds/the9thangel
Summary: It gets way too boring in the Smash house sometimes, and Sonic is eager to spice things up a little. His "best friend" Snake may not be 100% supportive of his methods, but it is quite amusing.





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> sksksk i haven't posted on here in like 2 years bc i dont really like posting on this website but what the heck, i was proud of this 
> 
> its kind of simple and messily paced but whatever, also the last thing i posted was a very bad hamilton fic so please dont read it skflksjk
> 
> just gonna kinda drop this here and then leave haha, anyway i really like sonic and snake as a father/son or best friend type duo so!! i wrote this, and theres not enough snake and sonic content on here >:(
> 
> some things on here are also influenced by very old fics by @umuulan
> 
> this document was simply titled, "BANJOS IN SMASH BANJOS IN SMAHS" so i made up a dumb title enjoy

"Where the hell did you get an air horn?"

Sonic's ears perked up at the grumbling voice behind him, then turned to see his roommate standing outside of the doorway with his arms crossed, a confused look on his face. Sonic smirked a little and continued to wrap metallic duct tape around a basic-looking red air horn. "A request from Master Hand. Surprised he didn't question it."

Snake tilted his head a little as the unbearable sound of Sonic pulling the tape from its roll plagued his ears. "Okay, now what are you doing with it?" Snake asked next. Just by looking at the blue hedgehog Snake could tell that he was trying to keep his bubbling joy in check. A bit of it slipped out when Sonic softly chuckled.

"Taping it to the wall of..." Sonic looked back at the room he was sneakily in, observing its belongings. "Pit and Pittoo's room." Sonic knelt down and ripped the tape once more, connecting the bottom of the air horn to the wall next to the door. The placement of the air horn was coincidentally placed where if a door were swung completely open it would ring out.

The spy simply nodded, and upon seeing this vague reaction, Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled wide. "C'mon, some of you can be so stuck up. I gotta create some fun in here every once and a while!"

"If by 'every once and a while' you mean 3 times a week, then you've got this on lock," Snake replied, recalling Sonic's previous pranks that he had refused to take part in until now. He could barely remember them specifically, but clearly remembers the vague complaints of other fighters with Sonic taking no credit.

This must be something Sonic does in his own world, he thought, but the action seemed to feel Sonic with so much jubilance, the likes of which he'd never seen before. Maybe this was a rare thing for him. Snake had certainly never indulged in that kind of stuff; no time, nobody to do it to, it was also just plain childish. "And what makes you think you won't get caught?"

Sonic giggled once more. "Well, it's never happened before, right? No time to think about it. Besides, on Pit and Pittoo? Not a chance." Everything about Sonic's retort was right in Snake's mind. If this did work, the angels would just blame each other.

Snake continued to eye Sonic's handiwork for only about a second longer until he witnessed the air horn attach safely to the wall. Satisfied, Sonic stood up with a bounce in his step, then moved the door a little to make sure the air horn was just in line with the handle. Justified of its perfection, Sonic grinned once more and winked at Snake, the spy in question simply rolling his eyes and walking away, Sonic following closely behind him.

•

The games for the day were quickly wrapping up. Fighters moved into the mansion ready to rest up or stay up late. Sonic sat on the kitchen table, leaning against the wall behind him and reading some sort of magazine while Snake sat at the bar close to him, drinking a pungent, orange-tinted liquid out of a glass. The two did not really talk, as Sonic awaited the angels to arrive to their rude awakening.

"I'm surprised at how patient you are," Snake chimed in after a while, turning to the hedgehog. Sonic simply gave him a "shit-eating smirk" as Snake would always call it, not looking up from his magazine. As Snake more closely examined the magazine, it looked more like a comic book.

Sonic hummed before replying, "Patience, my friend. I'm not _that_ brash."

After about 2 more minutes, Snake turned his head to the black feathered angel that strode in through the front door with a usual look of annoyance, but Sonic did not give any recognition to the fact. He did not spare Snake and Sonic a mere glance as he headed to his room, out of Snake and Sonic's peripheral vision, but not out of earshot.

Sonic's ear perked up and Snake raised an eyebrow at the 'click' sound of the door, Snake grimacing ever so slightly in preparation and...!

Nothing.

Confused at first, Snake then swiftly realized. _Dark Pit didn't swing the door far enough_.

Snake let out a huff of air and smiled a little, turning back to Sonic. "Guess it was a bust, huh? You tried."

Sonic smirk had not yet disappeared. "Patience," he mewed in a soft sing song voice, a voice that made Snake want to just groan out loud, but he remained somewhat intrigued. No matter how many times Snake tried to convince himself that this whole thing was overtly childish, he couldn't help but remain tied tightly around Sonic's plot.

In what felt like a few seconds, the evermore energetic angel sauntered through the front door, following his dark counter part, humming a bit to himself as he admired his split apart bow. Snapping it back together, he raised his head and instantly put on a smile when he saw Sonic (and later Snake). "Hi, Sonic, Snake!" He greeted, but did not slow down his pace towards his room.

While the spy simply raised a semi-limp hand towards the upbeat kid, Sonic waved energetically. "Hi!"

Pit simply smiled back and continued his walk back to his and Dark Pit's room. Once out of the way of Sonic's vision, the blue blur's heartwarming smile turned into one with a smug aftertaste, once again annoying Snake.

Sonic turned back to his magazine without a second look. "And 3, 2, 1-"

Sonic's ears curled back and even Snake cringed at the continuous yet short note emitted by the air horn. Their reactions were in perfect unison with a loud screech coming from close to said air horn, a long with a few distant yelps from close by rooms.

Snake took a glance at Sonic, and the smugness on the kid's face was simply out of this world, but there was also a strong look of pride hidden in there. It was somewhat impressive at how Sonic anticipated Dark Pit's unenthusiastic entrance and Pit's successful one.

"Seriously, Pittoo?!" Pit's distant voice exclaimed. Snake couldn't recall hearing Dark Pit's scream, or maybe Pit's was too loud.

Dark Pit groaned. "You think that was me?! How nice of you!"

"Who else would it be?!"

"You were only 10 seconds behind me, pit stain!"

Sonic grinned and sighed over their bickering, allowing it to drown out. He seemed satisfied with his achievement. Snake looked over to him and couldn't fight off the small grin on his face.

Snake chuckled, "You knew it wouldn't work on Dark Pit?"

Sonic winked. "Of course! He isn't too energetic, but Pit is full of it. Thus..." he replied, quieting down to hear the two angels still bickering over who tricked who.

"Have to admit, you're not too bad."

"Not too bad?" Sonic exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest as if Snake had offended his entire bloodline. "I'm _great_. I could get anyone in this house."

Snake shook his head and looked away. "You certainly could never get me."

Sonic stayed quiet for longer than usual, but still had a dopey smile plastered on his face. "You'll be apart of one of my bigger ones. You're not that easy to crack, y'know."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't push it," Sonic sang.

Snake rolled his eyes at that voice again. "So, anyone, you say?"

"For sure. Course, Pit and Pittoo are a bit... easier, but no one's impervious."

"Big words."

"Now you're _really_ pushing it!"

Snake didn't say anything back- he just smirked, in the way that Sonic himself would do. Sonic must've taken this as a challenge, as he was now visibly more excited, dropping his book and sitting upright. He stared at Snake for a few seconds, his smile growing bigger, then shrugged. "Okay, I'll show you!" He exclaimed, hopping of the counter, and, within the blink of an eye, was off to his room.

The spy sighed and took a sip of his drink.

•

Snake discovered that whenever Sonic had a sickening smile on his face or was humming a tune, a complaint from someone else would follow.

A very small part of Snake was a bit impressed at many things about this, including Sonic's discreetness and his way to make fun in the first place. His creativity was off the charts as well, from requesting sticky notes to literal pounds of nail polish (Snake has no idea where that last one was put to use).

On the other hand, as the days went on, Sonic's ego was brushing itself a bit too much. It brushed itself with every passing day, it seemed, as every prank and trick succeeded.

Snake would try to predict the day it would just combust- what that would entail, he didn't know.

From all of the Links to even Lucario (one of the most serious beings Snake had ever met), Sonic was an unstoppable trickster.

After a scheme had been completed, Snake would ask for details from the mischievous prankster, who was now relaxing on the couch proudly.

"So, Lucario, huh? How'd you pull that off?"

Sonic chuckled softly and stroked the bottom of his nose. "A tough cookie! He lets his guard down sometimes, though. Now Mewtwo on the other hand..." the hedgehog looked out the window behind him, seeing the blue and purple creatures training with their respective powers. His eyes squinted a little. "It seems nearly impossible."

Snake looked out the window with him. "Yeah, please don't try that, for your own safety."

Sonic turned and put a hand to his cheek, smiling. "Awww, what, do you _care_ about me or something?"

"No."

"Whatever, Snakey."

Snake wanted to stop talking to him as soon as that years-old nickname came out of Sonic's mouth, but he kept going. "Still not working on me yet?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, then grinned like a madman. "Jeez, be patient! Just who's the fastest one alive here?"

Exasperated, Snake stiffly sat down on the other end of the couch, but then waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Been meaning to ask...."

"Shoot."

"You always do stuff like this? Back in your... universe?"

Sonic seemed to calm down a bit at the question, which was a signal that Snake recognized as meaning he had something to say. "Well, not really. There's not a ton of time for it, and there's not a lot I can do. But here? _Everything_ is possible, and with loads of cool people to do it to, might as well make the most of it here, y'know? Plus, it's a fun way to let out some energy other than running, don't ya think?"

It would always surprise Snake when Sonic let out memorable monologues full of humbleness or spirit, as it was a complete contrast to how he normally is. And he was still smiling.

Snake shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess," he replied, somewhat unsure of what to say.

Sonic chuckled once more to bring Snake out of the situation, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. "Alright, enough sappiness, I gotta think of something big for my next one. You'll see." And with that, leaving Snake no time to react, he was off.

Then he came back not a split second later, stopping and holding his hands behind his back. "Hey, if you ever wanna help me with one...."

Snake stared at him for a second as Sonic patiently waited for him to say something. He chuckled for a bit, Sonic now crossing his arms impatiently (so much for that patience). "I'll think about it. You seem fine on your own."

Sonic looked up at the ceiling for a second and then looked to the side. "Well- yeah, but..." he somewhat whined, then continued as he thought of something, "you're sneaky! You have way more stealth than I could ever have," he praised.

Smirking at Sonic's flattery, Snake pondered for a few moments. "You can have it. Just stop being so reckless all the time."

At the statement, Snake could see a quivering smile now take hold of Sonic's face as the hedgehog burst into a short span of laughter. "Ah... you're funny, Snakey," he said, wiping away the joyful tear from his eye. "Think I'll stick to my way."

"Then I guess we could never work together," Snake said in a deep voice, teasing.

Sonic hummed, shaking his head. "A party-pooper as always...."

"Don't you have another prank to develop?"

Satisfied with getting under Snake's skin, even just a little bit, Sonic put up his hands in front of him defensively. "You're right, you're right...." He smiled, but not in the smug way Snake had been seeing for the past few days, but in a somewhat warm way. "I'll see you around!"

And then he was off for good.

While Snake thought he could put up with this for only a bit longer, he could admire how much fun the annoying hedgehog could make out of this.

•

Come a few days later, the plots continued to uncoil perfectly as they were masterfully put into place by everyone's favorite hedgehog. Snake watched and watched and watched as victim after victim fell in the background, and he lost count of who had fallen.

He wondered if Master Hand ever got tired of the strange requests or was even aware of Sonic's pranks.

_What's next? Packing peanuts? Makeup? 10 pounds worth of feathers?_

Fortunately, he hadn't seen anything done to Mewtwo yet. Good, Snake thought, because he didn't know what hell would be unleashed on the house if Sonic so much as touched him.

Snake didn't get to hear about a single of Sonic's matches with others today, which was strange. There's no way he spent the whole day playing tricks on people, Snake thought.

Coming back from one of his matches, Snake took off the heavy equipment he relied on, carrying them to his room. Grenades, the Nikita, C4s, the usual.

Opening the door to his room with a barely free hand, he didn't initially see one of his boxes standing in the corner of the room, a place that he hadn't left it. However, when he put his equipment into their respective drawers and turned towards it, it certainly caught his attention.

_This was the best he could come up with?_

"I know you're there. Do you think I just leave my boxes out in the open?" Snake teased, shocked at this approach Sonic was taking.

Snake heard a nervous chuckle come out of the box, as it then slowly tilted itself up with the help of a gloved hand. Sonic's big eyes peaked through, darting around Snake. His knees were pulled up to his chest. "Hi...!"

Snake knelt down to be at the talking box's level. "This was your big idea-?" Snake was cut off short by a rumble erupting at his feet, making Sonic jump. Snake looked out towards his door, feeling more rumbling. He slowly turned back to Sonic, who nervously smiled back at him. "What did you do?" he asked, like a father scolding his child (frankly, that's what was happening).

"Uh, I totally didn't super glue a bunch of teddy bears to Ganondorf's sword, that's for sure!" Sonic blurted out quickly. At that statement alone, Snake had multiple questions repeating in his head:

_Where did he get the time to do that?_

_How did he get Ganondorf away from his sword?_

_Why would Master Hand trust him with super glue?_

_Sonic wasn't all that intimidated by Ganondorf, usually. Taunts him on the battlefield, even. Why is he so scared right now?_

Snake figured he would get the answer to that last question in a few seconds. "How did you-?" Snake sighed, then gathered what he wanted to say. "So let me get this straight," Snake said, putting a hand under his chin. "You're hiding under my box because you thought it was a good idea to put teddy bears on Ganondorf's sword?"

A loud yell was heard from outside the door, making the hedgehog's skin jolt. "T-told ya I could get anyone!" he stuttered out.

_There goes the ego combustion._

Snake was almost caught by surprise at the statement, yet grinned anyway. "You were right. You're pretty great." Now, instead of just fearing for his life, Sonic smiled triumphantly while fearing for his life at the same time.

"I knew you would think this was impressive."

"Also incredibly stupid, but somewhat admirable. Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Yup!" Another yell, following by several sound of things shattering and breaking. Sonic swiftly removed his hand and the box fell with a 'plop' sound, perfectly concealing him. "Now could you please make this less suspicious?!"

The spy slowly stood up and walked back over to his drawers in fake wonder, and (surprise, surprise), Ganondorf came stomping in no more than 4 seconds after.

He certainly was the sight, the sight of pure anger and hatred towards a blue character in particular. "Where is he?" He spoke, not really yelling, but in a threatening tone that definitely got the message across.

Snake's facial expression dd not falter, and he couldn't see any movement from the box out of the corner of his eye. "Not here," Snake said flatly.

Clearly dissatisfied with the response, Ganondorf scowled and turned around quickly. Then, Snake decided to do something nice.

"Come to think of it, sometimes he's napping out in front under a tree, or sometimes he'll sleep on the roof. Check there for me?"

Ganondorf's face turned into one of vague thought, then he ever so slightly nodded and stomped out the room quicker than he came in.

Snake let a few seconds pass, at least until he heard the violent slam of the front door. The rumbling of the ground and thrashing of various objects now felt a bit more distant.

"Clear."

A sigh resonated from the box as it slowly grew blue legs. Sonic lifted the box over his head and tossed it to the side, a small smile on his face. "Thanks for the save, buddy!"

Snake leaned over to grab the tossed box and began to fold it up. "Yeah, sure." He shoved the flat, folded box under his bed.

A small 'aww' came out of Sonic as he admired the cold spy's compassion, but Snake chose to ignore it. "And see! It all worked out," Sonic said nonchalantly.

"Just don't try these things on people like that."

"Can't promise that, but okay!" Sonic said, the bounce in his step already rejuvenated as he sped over to sit on Snake's bed. Snake sighed and leaned against his wall, practically begging Sonic to talk the spy's ears off. "Hm, I might take a break soon anyway. Don't want everyone going _too_ crazy," Sonic admitted.

"Or bloodthirsty, apparently," Snake muttered. Sonic chuckled, as if proud of that affect he had on others, but Snake could see on his face that he just wanted to have fun with everyone. And, yeah, for some people Sonic was getting that want fulfilled, even if some others were now planning to hit him extra hard in their next game, Snake figured.

Snake noted that Sonic seemed extra careful about truly hurting someone's feelings as well. Not surprising, considering under all that ego, Sonic was still the hero in his world, so he had no intent of being malicious. It didn't seem like anyone got too furious, and Sonic carefully picked his targets.

...Except for the aforementioned Ganondorf.

Just as Sonic was about to lay flatly down on the bed in exhaustion of his own fear, he jumped up, his ears standing tall. "Oh! I've _gotta_ tell ya what I did to the princesses- I got all of them at the same time! So, basically-"

As Sonic continued talking about one of his proudest moments, Snake couldn't help but listen with slight fondness. He would never, _ever_ say it to the hedgehog himself, but out of all the times they bonded, this was his favorite.

•


End file.
